


Drowning

by heytherelittlered (mehira)



Series: Making Changes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 07:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mehira/pseuds/heytherelittlered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's tired</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drowning

He’s tired. There’s only so much lying a son can do to his father and he’s about reached his limit. It’s just one lie on top of another and he doesn’t know if he’ll ever be able to get out from under that pile of lies. It’s all his fault too, the only reason they were involved was because he had the brilliant idea to drag Scott out to look for a dead body, in the woods, at night. Everything they’d been through these past few months can be traced back to that night. He’s been trying to make up for it since it happened, but it’s a losing battle. His life seems like a losing battle.

It’s just so hard to keep going when every decision seems to be the wrong one. People are dying and it’s his fault, maybe not directly, but it is. He’s not sure if they blame him, they wouldn’t be wrong to. It’s like his mother’s death again, and again, and again. But it’s worse now, because he’s older and he kind of knows what he’s doing.

There’s no excuse for the things he’s done. He’s set a burn victim on fire for G-d’s sake. He’s read classified police files, broken into the police station, stolen a police van, locked up a fellow student. Although that last one probably only looked bad, it really was for the best. That’s only a  short list of his transgressions as of late. He’d love to just blame it on the werewolves and supernatural, but how did they get involved? Oh right, that was his fault, it all came back to that.

Maybe it’d just be best if he wasn’t around anymore to screw things up, but then, he’d probably manage to screw that up too. He’s done his research, knows several ways he could that wouldn’t be painful. He deserves the pain though. He’d be leaving his dad alone, leaving his friends. They’d be better off without him, but they might not see that at first. He doesn’t think he’d write a note; he uses too many words now. It’d be best to let his actions speak for themselves.

He doesn’t think he’d be able to bring himself to actually do it though. He’s too much of a coward to do what needs to be done. If he can get through the next two years, he can just leave and not look back, not be a burden to those around him. Then he wouldn’t die and his friends and family can move on with their lives.


End file.
